This invention pertains to towers as lookouts and particularly to a tower convertible into a compact dolly.
Various types of stands are available for hunters that prefer to quietly wait for game such as deer to pass along a usual run. A commonly used stand is a tripod having a seat mounted at its top and a footrest below the seat. The lightest and simplest stands are probably those that merely comprise a platform that is supported by a strap about a tree trunk. In spite of claims to the contrary, concern has been expressed, especially with respect to trees on public lands, that trees to which the stands are attached might be damaged. None of these stands have the ease of climbing like a ladder; nor generally, the structural rigidity of a tower; nor the portability of a structure of substantial size such as afforded by wheels positioned at the bottom of extension ladders.